The Queen And The Dragon
by Kathy.Phantomness.M.Leader.39
Summary: Ian Kabra is a glorious king for a kingdom named Dragonia. Dragonia was full of dispicable monsters, the Dragons. A day that Ian was having a ball a old lady came and asked him to let her in, he so selfish he was closed the door but when the door was knocked a curse is under him. How can he get out of his curse? My OCC'ness usual warning.
1. A Curse Has Begun

**The Queen And The Dragon**

**Chapter 1: The Curse Has Begun.**

**A/N: Hey! Well I am doing a lot of one shots and I thought that I may as good write a multi chapter story! I was bored so I wrote the first chapter only. Oh and the story won't have POV's, it will be at third persons view. So don't get confused or anything.**

**Disclaimer: Why don't you understand? Me, not, owns, The 39 Clues, me, owns, only, plot and idea!**

It was a rainy night but that didn't stop the kingdom of Dragonia without a celebration. The kingdom was peaceful this time of the year, because the Dragons had moved to East, to the kingdom of Clawer.

Dragons were the enemies of both kingdoms and the army was trying to catch and eliminate them, but it was impossible. The previews king and queen of Dragonia, Vikram and his wife Isabel, had chosen that name because the kingdom was being really popular for the Dragon's spices. Now the old king and queen were dead three years and their son, prince now King Ian, had taken their place to the throne. But with on his own.

He was not a selfish king; he always was looking at his people but hated outsiders. He threw celebrations at his castle; inviting the entire kingdom. The big parties were popular to others kingdoms but only the kingdom of Clawer had made total peace with Dragonia.

Clawer's kingdom were previously ruled by King Arthur and Queen Hope, they had named their kingdom for the Dragons too. But they had used the word claw which was one of the most valuable and strong parts of a Dragon, and very, very rare. They had died three years ago like Isabel and Vikram Kabra, and now, on her own too, their daughter Amy Cahill had taken over the kingdom. But let's go back to Dragonia for a moment.

The party at the palace was huge! The whole kingdom had come to celebrate their cut off from those terrible monsters, those devious Dragons. King Ian Kabra was sitting at his throne with a glass of red wine in his hands while he was watching the celebration going on. Then he thought about the Dragons.

The Dragons were the devil's creations and servants, the people called them. They were terrifying monsters with wings that could reach six feet long! Usually their colors were with the element they were in.

The sea blue Dragons, or the Wateries as they were called, were the Dragon masters of the liquid element of water, the myths told that they could pull up giants waves that would destroy the whole Dragonia and Clawer together in one snap of their fingers.

The whites and yellowish ones, or Lighters, they were the masters of the sun and light. They would make the kingdom be in killing hot temperatures. But they were common to be found like the Wateries.

The brown ones, or Earthlings, were the masters of earth and with a single roar they would tear apart the entire kingdom with a giant earthquake. Common were those ones too.

The black and purple ones, or Darkments, were horrifying; they were the Dragons of the shadow and darkness. They were living usually at dark caves and came out only at night or very late at the afternoon, but again they weren't rare.

The green, light or dark, ones were called otherwise Airmors. They were the masters of the air element and the strongest common ones after the Wateries. With one blow the would sent the entire city across the world.

Only one spice was rare and that was because they were the most valuable Dragons, and someone's believed that no of them were out at the volcanoes. The fire red Dragons, or Firebrawls, were the rarest Dragons to be found. At the past Firebrawls were the followers for kings, queens, princes and princesses. But after a story from an old kingdom named Colmar they were just monsters. The Firebrawls were the masters of fire, volcanoes and lava. Some of them could change their element but they were just nowhere to be found. With a single look they could burn all the country. They were the strongest of all the existing Dragons.

Then a faint knock on the door interrupted Ian's thoughts. The entire kingdom was already there and the kingdom of Clawer was too busy with the Dragons. Ian walked to the door and opened it. Now in frond of him was a little old lady who instantly introduces herself.

"Hello, you majesty. I am from a far kingdom named Moran and I was hopping you could help me by giving me a settler for the night."

"I am sorry but I can't do that. I am sure that other people can help you." And he closed the door. But the faint knock was heard again, now stronger. He opened the door and a young lady, around twenty, was standing there, not an old lady like before.

"Who are you?" asked Ian socked from her looks.

"My name is Phaedra. I asked you for a settler but you said no my nave boy. Now you must pay the coincidences of yours refuse."

Phaedra was a really strong witch that knew about punishments. She was the witch of a kingdom named Tulare but she went to the dark side for more powers. Now she was the strongest witch of all. Ian didn't knew that his punishment was the worst,

"You will be turned into a monster, a rare Dragon, and no one will love you anymore. As you humans say Dragons are hideous so you are going to be the exact opposite from what you are now." And then the curse came. The magic words floating the air and then Ian was down at the cold marveled floor clutching his head. Slowly he stared turning to a creature that every one feared. In minutes he was no long a human, he was a Firebrawl Dragon, with golden horns at his head, golden neck and claws and even golden wings from the inside. The only thing that stayed the same was his dark amber eyes with the golden pieces in them, that they could make anyone hypnotized by one look and melt into their stunning stare. Phaedra knew exactly what she had done, a Dragon, a hideous monster that still would try desperately to find true love and sick for one kiss.

"You must find true love in that form. But she must love you too. She must kiss you to solve the curse, until then you shall remain a Dragon for ever!" and she disappeared with a cruel laugh echoing around.

Ian panicked if the witch had spoken the truth he had to hide so the citizens wouldn't see him. So he tried, with success, to fly and when he did he flew across the land of Dragonia. His destination? The kingdom of Clawer.

**Me: Well how was it? My first multi chapter was a disaster so I hope this one will be more successful. Tell me if you want more so I would write chapter two and post it in a week or so, maybe sooner. **


	2. Captured

**The Queen And The Dragon**

**Chapter 2: Captured.**

**A/N: Hey… again. Well thank God that my teacher at school says that it's ok if I upload the stories with one condition. I will give him my profile so everyone at my school can see them, and I agreed. Well this is the second chapter of my story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN ONLY THE PLOT GOT IT?**

Ian had been traveling almost a week, every day more close to his destination, Clawer. Ian had learnt to control his powers and how to live like a Dragon, kind of. He was determinate that he would, eventually, control his powers. But he thought that no one understood that he had disappeared, there is where he was so wrong.

At the kingdom of Clawer the news were speared instantly. When Prone, Ian's servant and good friend, traveled from Dragonia to Clawer so he could tell Amy the news, she was terrified and tons of thoughts passed her mind, especially the worst.

Queen Amy was really kind but strict too. She could help anyone who needed her help, but she was not as outgoing as Ian. She preferred reading books at her library and not giving speeches. Amy and Ian had met each other tons of times they were really close friends but when they had turned thirteen they were torn apart from each other. Amy felt something about Ian back then but now? She didn't know.

Amy was really upset with the news, Ian her beloved friend had disappeared out of nowhere! The queen had thought that her king friend was being eaten by a Dragon or even something worst. But what can be worst than that, right?

Wrong! And Ian knew exactly what was worse that to be eaten, turned into pieces, burned and killed by a giant Dragon, be a Dragon. Be one monster. A hideous devil's creature, alone, with no friends, no family, no beloved ones, only enemies. And a curse that said that you must find true love or you would stay like this forever.

Ian was really tired, he had been traveling for one week and now at his eighth day like a Dragon. Everyday he learnt more and more about Dragons, and respect for them grew inside him, from wizards and witches. They tried to solve his curse but no luck.

The first wizard, which Ian saw at the kingdom Plaza, was Frost. He was a specialist on the Wateries Dragons. Frost told Ian about the six kingdoms that the Dragons left. The Dragons had lived here before humans and they had six kingdoms, one for each element. But all of them had been destroyed from Phaedra. That was why the Dragons lived at Dragonia and Clawer as well as and at other places.

The second one was a witch; her name was Lumia from Sunrise kingdom, and her specialty? The Lighters Dragons. She taught Ian about the Dragons at the past, how they were following the emperors at their every step. How they battled with their masters and how they controlled each element.

The third, a wizard named Rockmor, was the specialist of the Earthlings from the Rolling Hill. He told Ian how to control his rage. If a Dragon's rage was big it would be catastrophic, plush he could harm someone that he loved, but that was exactly Ian's problem.

The forth, a witch with the name Darkmery from Nightday and the Moon Alley, told Ian about the dark arts of the Darkments and the powers of the shadows. With other words how he must be hidden from humans until he becomes a human again.

The fifth, the wizard of air named Morface from the Cloudy taught Ian about the fly techniques, how to fly in circles so he can confuse the opponent and how to attack from the air. Also how to run or flee from a battle or a dangerous situation. He also told him why the Dragons had wings and how they used them everyday at their existent. Ian was just amazed with all that information, no one would believe such things back at Dragonia.

The sixth was unexpected. A beautiful young witch named Draken from Firemoon, a huge kingdom that existed since the Dragons. She had a Dragon her own named Erik and he was a Firebrawl, one of the lasts. Draken was a well known witch and lots of humans and even Dragons wanted her to teach them the magic of the fire element. The powers of the lava. The beautiful show of a fire tornado. But she had said no to everyone, saying that she had to wait for the chosen one. She taught Ian about the powers that a Dragon of fire has. Taught him to control his powers and taught him about the Dragons generally. And guess what, they were scared of the humans. That was the reason of their attacks.

"The Dragons are everything but dangerous. For your curse I have nothing my boy but I can give you one clue. One hint. The person that you are going to fall in love is a person really important to you, maybe a childhood friend that latter you were apart." She had told Ian.

His mind almost instantly went back to a redheaded girl with bright jade green eyes that thought made his heart jump up in his chest. It was really late at night and as far as he could see, he spotted the lights of Clawer. He needed rest so He found a cave and went in.

"I must be getting closer, oh Amy where are you when I need you here. You always had told me to look the inside not the outside but again I am a monster, how can a girl like you ever love me?" and right then he drifted to sleep. But he didn't know that when he was awake a big surprise was ready for him.

Amy was really scared about Ian so she sent the Clawer's twenty best soldiers to sick for him, but again look out for Dragons especially Firebrawls. The soldiers, with their leader Evan Toliver, stepped in a cave with the thought that their Queen's friend would be there. But instead for Ian they found a Firebrawl Dragon unharmed. They got really close and they acted immediately but quietly not to disturb the Dragon while he was sleeping peacefully at like three feet away from them. The stories said that when you capture a Dragon without noticing you can keep him. But Evan wanted to give him to the queen, he was sure that Amy would have to marry someone and he was positive that now that Ian weren't close he had no competition. He hoped that with this would take Amy's heart as his and marry her, and be the king of Clawer too! And he was no a failure type at all.

When Ian woke up he felt weird and sore. He couldn't move his body or his low neck. He looked down and saw the unbelievable. He was tied up with hard rope from head to toe. He looked around and saw a familiar face. The face of Evan Toliver, one of the best, maybe the best, soldiers of Clawer and he was in a caravan. His amber eyes closed one more and a scream, better a roar, of pain escaped his mouth. Then when he tried to move it came again but he stopped it. He felt like his wings didn't existed, he felt his wings sore and he couldn't move them to move and escape. Then a sharp pain was at his back of his head.

"Goodnight monster." A voice that Ian knew whispered.

That was it Ian Kabra now a Firebrawl Dragon had being captured with no way to escape.

**Me: Well this was Chapter two. I wanted that way, and my mind wouldn't let me make any further. The next one will be bigger or shorter it depends. Well this chapter is dedicated to a really big fan of my stories and I am a big fan of hers and I hope she liked that chapter too. 'Agent Get Amy And Ian Together' thank you so much for your support and I hope we could write together someday. Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? *gulps* Tell me if you want more.**


	3. I Knew It

**The Queen And The Dragon**

**Chapter 3: I Knew It.**

**A/N: Hey again! Well my art teacher is the BEST! She let me make a video about Caravaggio. But I happened to look stupid because we read about Amelia Emhart in Geography and I screamed 'She was a Madrigal!' and my teacher looked at me like I was crazy! LOL! Well it seems you like this story so I am putting chapter 3! Go on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the '39 Clues'! Can you bloody get that or I have to repeat it again?**

Evan was disgusted with the Dragon. So when he walked into the castle he went at the cellars and locked him into a cage, without untied him. The queen was sleeping so he slipped out of the castle quietly.

"Oh, that queen and this kingdom will be mine someday!" he whispered to him self before going into a deep slumber. To catch a Dragon wasn't an easy job.

When Ian woke up he was still sore and couldn't move from the pain and the dizziness. Now he was in a cage with metal bars but the rope was still around him. Ian's skin, now that he was a Dragon, was warm but with that poison that Evan ejected him before it was ice cold! He was trebling but again, with his stubbornness, he tried to move again. But no luck, a roar of pain escaped his mouth again. And then he saw light from the stairs.

Amy Cahill was a light sleeper. She had cried herself to sleep because that was the only way to forget him. Amy had read a book before going to bed, a book about those Dragons. Amy secretly admired them. How the could follow the kings and their family all around the globe. About their kingdoms, that she knew so little and wanted to know more. She had met Draken before, her best friend witch. Suddenly a roar from the cellars woke her up. With week legs she went down with a candle in her palm. But when she stepped in she was with her mouth open. In frond of her was a beautiful red Dragon, who fought with the ropes. The Dragon noticed her and stopped. Without knowing she was now face to face with the powerful creature.

"Who are you? Where am I?" the Dragon asked.

"My name is Amy Cahill and you are at Clawer. Who are you and how did you got here?" Amy answered.

Amy Cahill, that named brought Ian a smile upon his Dragon face. But then he thought that he shouldn't tell her his true identity, just for now. But why not telling his name? And he can tell her how he got there.

"Ian, my name is Ian. And that soldier of yours Evan Toliver caught me while I was sleeping and tied me. The next thing I know, I had been poisoned and brought here. Your majesty." He said with a faint bow of his head.

"Oh, Ian…"

"There is something wrong with my name my queen?"

"No, it's just that one of my friends Ian Kabra disappeared last week without a notice of where."

"I am sorry."

Amy felt pity about the creature; she unlocked the door and untied him from his tight ropes. Ian could finally move his body again. But when he tried to fly, just a little, a pain went in his spine, and a cry of agony escaped again out of his mouth. Amy rushed to his side.

"Are you ok?!"

"Yeah, just my wings… they are sore and I cannot move them for now. Thank you, you are not like the others."

"I… I admire Dragons."

"Really?"

"Yes. Oh, come with me, you must be freezing by now." And he followed her up to the roof of the castle.

"I hadn't been here since King Arthur died."

"You knew my father?"

"Yes, I did my queen."

"I hadn't been here since I was thirteen. It's amazing."

"Be careful, you are really close to the edge and you might feel dizzy."

"Ian I think you are right. And…" she didn't complete because Amy, with no reason, tripped.

"Amy!" and Ian flew and caught her on his back.

"Thanks Ian, I felt dizzy you were right sorry. I own you, you saved my life."

"No it's fine." He said as he let her on the ground.

"I would like to hear the story about Vestroia, the six kingdoms of the Dragons. Do you know their story?"

"Of course! Do you want to learn?" she just nodded and Ian begun to say all about Vestroia, now New Vestroia.

The first kingdom was the kingdom of the Wateries named Aqua. Aqua's capital was the Aquos City. The city was beautiful, like the whole country, it had great fountains that they spilled water up to three feet! Aquos City had also amazing beaches; the water was warm all the year except from Sumer that it was really, really cold. The city was built on small islands in canals, and the Dragons loved to play at Aqua's canals and lakes.

The second one was the kingdom of the Lighters named Riser; it was named after the rise of the sun. Riser kingdom had for capital the Haos City. They city was glowing from the morning to the night. It was like an alive firework. The sun was hot there and, it was weird, Lighters could use it like sun therapy for their burn skin. The entire city had lights and in the center a statue for Apollo, the Greek god of the sun. The city was built at the center of Vestroia so the noon would be exactly at Riser, the Lighters had asked for it.

The Earthgown was the third kingdom capital the Subterra City. The city was built on a rock hill, and the Dragons had a game that called rockboard. They had races from the top of the hill till the bottom. The Earthgown kingdom was deferent from the others; at the half of the city were training grounds for the newborn Dragons. The Dragons there were the strictest of all and no one dared to back speak to them.

Ian put Amy in her bed slowly and carefully but she wanted to hear more so Ian continued about an other kingdom of the New Vestroia. That one was called Moonside and it was the place of Darkments, his capital the Darkus City. The city always had the moon upon it on its zenith. The little Dragons there loved to play hide and sick at the centric alley. This city it was serious but fun, at Christmas with a New Moon all the Dragons were there, but of course it was built at the most dark place of all New Vestroia.

The next kingdom was the second more weird. It was built up to the clouds without moving. That kingdom named Skyland was the place of Airmors with capital the Ventus City. The city was full of joy and laughter. Every weekend the Airmors threw parties and even the Darkments had attempted.

"Ian please do not stop I want to hear about the last one."

"Um, the last one is… is my kingdom."

"Please?"

"Fine." And he had begun the story again.

The last kingdom was the most powerful of all and the biggest. The country of the Firebrawls had for capital the Pyrus City, some humans called it Hell. The city was a labyrinth for the new Dragons. At the center was a fire fountain with the statue of Ifestus, the Greek god of Fire. The Pyrus City, some called it and Pyra, was built into the Volcano. One of the Firebrawls jobs was that they had to keep the Volcano calm so it want destroy the whole Vestroia again.

"Wow and what about the emperors and the Dragons?"

"Haha that one an other time."

"But why the Dragons attack humans?"

"Because they are afraid of them."

"I knew it! The Dragons are amazing creatures. I wished that I could have one Dragon, a follower, a protector."

"Maybe your wish came true. You know that Toliver wants you like his wife."

"Yes I know. My parents had other plans that I thought."

"What plans?"

"That I could marry Ian and our two kingdoms could be one. But now I bet that Evan will bother me all day, he hates Dragons and if I don't have a good reason you will be dead." Ian just nodded and smiled; Amy caught its meaning instantly and hugged the Dragons neck.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes I will be your protector, sleep now Amy."

"Goodnight Ian."

"Goodnight my queen." And Ian laid down to the carpet like a ball, his body in a circle. His face touched his tale and now his big stunning wings closed on his back, down like a blanket. Amy saw how Ian closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. There was something with his eyes that Amy knew. Something familiar, something beloved. But Amy just pushed the thought away, thinking that it was just her imagination, and slept. She knew that the Dragons were not dangerous but she didn't knew Ian's secret, but something told me that she will learn it soon.

**Me: Ok, I finished that one too. Oh my! The biggest chapter I had ever written! Well I want to say again that I own only the plot and the idea to the story. Because the cities names were taken from Bakugan's New Vestroia. Well good day! Tell me did you loved it? Liked it? Hated it? Tell me, do you want more?**


	4. He Is My Protector

**The Queen And The Dragon**

**Chapter 4: He Is My Protector.**

**A/N: WOW! This story is really good. You seem to enjoy it and so do I! It's one of my best ideas ever! Well I have prepared the titles for all the chapters and the summaries for all the chapters too. Chris also told me that he wants to be at the disclaimers, what should I tell him hm? Look at my other stories and see how he does the disclaimers. Well this is chapter 4 of my wonderful story for 'The Gone Angel'. Enjoy, I know you will. **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the idea. Got it?**

Amy woke up at the call of her name. She tried to recall the events of the previous night and when she did she looked down at her right side hoping that it wasn't a dream. And it was just pure reality. At her right side was, a red Firebrawl Dragon, her Dragon, her Follower and her Protector. Ian was breathing hard and Amy was at his side immediately, full with worry.

"Ian? Ian is something wrong?"

"I… I can't breathe."

"What should I do?"

"Give me… that purple bottle on the bookshelf fast." And she obeyed instantly. She purred the liquid in his mouth and Ian could breathe again normally.

"What happened?"

"It was from the poison that that idiot gave me last night, don't worry I will be fine thanks to you." And a single tear escaped Amy's eye and landed on Ian's nose.

Ian was still weak from yesterday, when he saved Amy his wings was still sore and with difficulty he moved them. When he and Amy stepped outside Ian looked at the horizon and saw the Airmors trying to escape, fast yet gracefully. Ian, thanks to that idiot Evan, couldn't fly this gracefully for five more days. Then he let a sigh escape his mouth that attracted Amy's look.

Amy's look caught a glimpse of his eyes. Bright dark amber, much like Ian Kabra's. But she just focused on her Dragon.

"Ian is something bothering you?" she asked.

"No, it's just that… I can't fly like that anymore."

"Evan will tell us his reasons I am sure."

"I have his reasons Amy!" he growled grapping her shoulders, harder that he wanted. "He wants to see me dead, in a coffin and with no breath inside me!"

"Ian… Ian stop you… you're hurting me." She whimpered. Ian realized how hard he had grasped her and realist her and stepped back.

"I… I am sorry my queen."

"It's fine. Let's go inside to calm you down."

Evan Toliver, from the time he woke, went to the castle to check on the Dragon that he caught the other day. When he got there the queen had disappeared with the Dragon. Evan run to the back yard and saw Hamilton Holt the guard of the castle.

"Hamilton!"

"Yes? Oh it's you Toliver. What do you want?"

"Where is the queen?"

"She will be coming about… now." And then a big, dark, shadow flew above their heads as it stepped to the grass.

"Ian that was amazing!"

"Uh, it would be better if Evan hadn't shot me." He had said mostly to Evan. Then the soldier grabbed an arrow ready to hit Ian. "Amy step back." And she obeyed.

Ian from the inside he was thankful to Morface and his flying strategies. Because with one clap of his wings he dodged the arrow and pinned Evan to the ground growling at him, with a cold and angry look in his eyes.

Amy hated when Ian was losing his temperament. Yes she might have known him for less than a day, but still he looks and feels so familiar.

"Ian stop, I will deal with him latter." And the Dragon threw himself up at the clouds again and landed beside Amy with a light crash of the grass, almost no sound.

Evan really hated that creature and Dragons generally. His mother and his father were dead because of those stupid monsters.

When Evan was a child he was living at a village named Peatra. One day he was coming from the lake and saw the entire village burning down in flames. He looked up at the sky and saw a giant creature and tears of revenge were plastered on his child face.

Ian had himself a reason that he knew so much about Dragons. No, the witches and wizards had taught him less than he knew. Ian from a small age knew very well the Dragons. At the age of five Ian had found a Lighter with a broken wing. Her name was Jules and she and Ian became friends immediately. But when Vikram learnt about the Dragon he killed it in frond of his son's eyes. Since then Ian didn't want to see a Dragon in his whole life ever again.

"My queen let me take care of that monster before he harms you worse than now." Evan said with a bow.

Oh that was bad. Amy's eyes widen when she heard him. This queen loved Dragons and instead of monsters she called them legends. Now that Evan told that he deserved a punishment.

"Monster?! What is that nonsense?"

"But your majesty. He is a Dragon."

"And what's wrong with that hm? And he won't harm me, right Ian?" she looked at the Dragon and he nodded.

"Amy do you really trust him? And you gave him a name? Are you mad?" this was Ian's turn to speak.

"Listen to me Toliver. She didn't give me a name I, myself, have one my own. Plush I am thinking that she trusts me more that she will ever trust you!"

"Keep dreaming Dragon."

"Enough! Let's go Ian, you need your rest."

"Ok my queen."

"But Amy he is a monster!"

"He is my protector not a monster nor a Devil's creature." And Amy with Ian left Evan socked.

Amy had grown with a Dragon her own. Like Ian she had found, at the age of seven, a Firebrawl Dragon. This was how she met Draken. Yes that's right, that Dragon was Erik. Erik was, as we said before, a stunning Firebrawl. His skin was red, but not fire red but blood red color. His eyes a really light ice blue with pieces of sea green in them. His horns and claws were silver. When Amy found him he was a baby Dragon and she took great care of him for two weeks because after that Draken appeared. Draken was a Fire witch with olive tone skin, golden eyes that didn't reminded human's but cat's and long straight flame red hair till her waist. Erik was her protector and from then Amy and she became best friends.

Ian was tired, yes it was only noon but again with that poison in his veins he almost couldn't stand up. He walked inside the queen's room with her behind him. He sat down but when he opened his mouth to talk Ian collapsed to the floor.

**Me: How was Chapter 4 hm? Well a random question how was your weekend? Mine was perfect, I went to the beach! Well did you like it? Love it? Hate it? That one is almost impossible for that story. Review. Bye!**


	5. A Vision

**The Queen And The Dragon**

**Chapter 5: A Vision. **

**A/N: Well I am really, really happy today. I don't know why, and no I am not a psycho! Chris it won't be at this disclaimer but I will post a poll on my profile to see if you want him here. So this is the Chapter 5 and in my opinion it's nice. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T BLOODY OWN ANYTHING! Except from the plot, idea and some of random stuff.**

Ian had blacked out and Amy had run to his side as soon as he collapsed down to the floor. The queen was afraid of her Dragon but when he opened his eyes, just a little, their beautiful amber color appeared and a smile decorated Amy's face. Her protector was fine.

The Dragon stood up to his feet but sat down immediately again from his dizziness. Toliver will pay that was for sure, but not now, not in frond of Amy, not here. Amy kneeled beside Ian and rubbed his head with her palm. Hers so tiny in his eyes.

"You terrified me! What happened?"

"Ah nothing."

"Is because Evan isn't it?"

"From the poison yes. I will be fine don't worry." And he stood at his feet and flew at the back yard. Amy, after a time of about ten minutes, she sat next to him and looked at his eyes that they were looking at the horizon.

Oh his eyes that eyes, similar to Ian's. She had thought that tons and tons of times. Why wasn't she afraid? Why wasn't she disgusted? Why was she wanted to learn more and more and more about Dragons? Yes, Ian had totally changed her. He was so familiar, so fascinating and so worth to examine his personality. The look on Ian's face was so sad that Amy wanted to cry right there. Ian spotted her and spoke.

"I want to practice my queen."

"Practice? What practice?"

"For my flying skills and abilities of course Amy."

"So what powers each Dragon have?"

"Many and dangerous ones."

"Can you show me some?"

"Sure but only one or two not more."

"Deal!" she said happily.

Ian stood to his feet and opened his wings. Then he just hit them once and he was up in the air. He got a deep breath praying that he still has energy for one of his favorite attacks.

Then with a big blow fire appeared and Ian was flying fast around it. Soon the fire was in a shape and blue, red, yellow and orange flames combined into a giant fire tornado. Amy was speechless.

Ian couldn't show her only this, so he collected all his remained energy and went into the tornado.

"Ian, are you insane?!"

"No! You will see what I am doing!" he shouted.

Ian was starting to feel weak but he continued fly in circles inside the tornado. Then he stopped at the middle and blew around him fire, but not red nor orange but blue ice fire. The he went upon it and he let Amy see.

Amy was with her mouth open. In frond of her were fifty gigantic red crystals. But she hadn't seen anything yet. Ian, with all the energy he had left, went in the crystals with a flying spin move that Morface taught him and broke them apart. Now their pieces were flying around, falling from the sky, like red crystal snow.

Ian could stand anymore he flew to the ground and landed.

"Ian that was amazing!"

"Thank you Amy."

"Let's go in to rest you would be better if you lay down."

"Sure let's go." And they went into the queen's room. Ian lay down to the carpet like the night before with Amy, now, on his back using his wing like a blanket.

Amy was curious about the abilities of the Dragons. She wanted to learn more every day about them. She was feeling like it was meant to meet Ian so she would understand those amazing creatures. Amy bit her lip; she wanted to ask Ian to tell her the powers of the Dragons. Ian saw her and sighed.

"Ok I will tell you some of our powers."

"Really? But you are tired better get some sleep."

"It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Let the story begin." And he started all over again.

He told her first about the Lighters, their attribute, we could say, it was the light and they were the weakest than the others. But again the power of handling the sun was nice. They would throw light balls and beams out of their hands. Their power was given by the sun. When the sun was at his zenith the Lighters grew more and more powerful. Their special attack, as it was named by their goddess of light Lars Laion, was the 'Light Rise'. They would collect enough of the light in their bodies that it would cause, with one flap of their wings, a big light explosion that would blind everyone.

The Earthlings were more powerful than the Lighters and their attribute was the earth. But they would use their powers to cause earthquakes that could tear apart the whole New Vestroia. One time they had done it. They would make armors of stone and would lift up anything you could imagine. In physical strength they were the most powerful of all. Their special ability, by their god of earth Claif, was named 'Rock Roar'. Their bodies could collect enough energy so they could, with a single roar, destroy everything in their way.

Then were the Darkments. Those black dragons were more powerful that the Lighters and Earthlings. They could throw balls of dark energy from their mouth or hands. Their god of darkness named Exedra gave them their special power called 'Dark Servant'. With that one they could turn everyone under their orders.

Then, the Airmors, the third more powerful. Those Dragons were even more powerful. They could make a tornado with one clap of their wings that it would take a village to an other planet. Their goddess of the air element was named Oberus and she had given them a really useful power. Their special ability called "Wind Force". They could fly up to the sky and with one blow destroy everything.

The Wateries were the second more powerful, more powerful than the Airmors. They could make a giant wave with a tap of their tail and throw ice from there claws at their wings. Their god of water and ice was Frosh. He had given them a special ability named 'Watery Escape'; the Dragons could turn themselves in liquid and fly with out notice.

Amy would like Ian to continue his story but he stopped.

"Ian is something wrong?"

"You have seen what we can do."

"I haven't seen your special ability yet."

"Amy…"

"You can tell me about other powers except from those three that you showed me."

"Ok…" and he started again from where he had left.

Last but not least, the Firebrawls Dragons. The most powerful of all and the most dangerous too. Those Dragons were, as we said, the masters of the fire, lava and volcanoes. They would throw fireballs out of their mouth and wings. Their wings could collect the lava and then use it like an attack unnoticeable. Their master was the most ancient Dragon named Apolonir, the god of fire. He had given them one ability called 'Flame Energy'. With that ability the Dragons could collect all the energy from the fire, lava and even the sun, so they could refill theirs energy and be as catastrophic as ever.

Amy had been with her mouth open for once again. Those stories always surprised her with every way possible in the world.

"Is it something bothering you my queen?"

"Hm? Oh no I am just surprised and tired that's all."

"Then go to sleep." And that was exactly what they both did. But something was wrong.

Ian was moving around all over the floor he had. Suddenly he woke up with wide eyes and heavy breathing that woke the queen.

"Ian what happened?"

"Just a bad dream I guess."

"What have you see?"

"New Vestroia."

"That's good."

"No when it burned and destroyed."

"It was just a bad dream Ian go back to sleep." He nodded and he obeyed. But he knew that it wasn't just a dream, but a vision.

A vision that was about to come true, and to his dismiss he was inside it. And even worst Amy was in danger and he would have to protect her. Yes that was exactly what he would do. He would leave for New Vestroia and never see Amy again, and never let Amy exposed to any danger again. Because if he wouldn't do something… they will not see the light again in their whole life. But if they wanted an evil witch to be the queen of a kingdom, they would be fine. Ian drifted himself back to sleep, lost at his thought. He would not cause Amy a problem, even worse her death or her fate. She must choose and he was hopping for her to choose to leave him and never think of him ever again.

**Me: Yey finish that chapter too the biggest one since the first! Oh my Gosh I am sleepy. It's eleven o'clock at the night here (when I finished the chapter I mean). Did you *yawn* like it, love it or *yawn* hate it? Review and let me know. Goodnight and sweet dreams from me. **


	6. I Have To Leave

**The Queen And The Dragon**

**Chapter 6: I Have To Leave.**

**A/N: Oh my! Finally a story that I am going to finish. I want to thank all my fellow reviewers for liking this story and I will keep going. Um… anyways this is chapter 6 and sorry if it is sort but the other ones were huge so… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I will not say that I don't own The 39 Clues! UH! Curse you Fanfiction!**

Ian woke up furiously, with cold forehead. He tried to open his eyes but they were burning and then he tried to stand up but something pushed him back, something small but with enough will for him to obey. A cold cloth came in contact with his eyes and refreshed them; Ian opened his eyes to meet Amy on his shoulder with a wet, from water, towel rubbing his upper head. He tried to stand up again and he was met with Amy's voice.

"Ian, please stand still or you might get worse."

"Worse? What do you…? Ah!"

"Do you feel pain?"

"Yes at my head."

"Better?" she said while she was massaging his head with the cloth.

"Very, thanks." And he laid down again.

Ian had a plan to complete but he couldn't leave yet. His head was thumping so hard that he couldn't even think. Probably from that poison, yes two days had passed but its effect couldn't say to wear off! Ian was weak and couldn't move his own body without whimpering from the pain.

When Amy had woken up she saw that Ian was sweating and rolling to his back, even talking to his sleep. She claimed down of the bed and saw that her Dragon was sick, she went into action fast.

"Thank you my queen."

"Stop with that."

"What? Stop thanking you?"

"No, with that 'my queen'. You are Ian and I am Amy."

"Uh, fine… my queen." He smirked.

"Uh!"

"Go to sleep you seem restless."

"I am. You started to move around three o'clock in the morning and I am awake since then."

"Go to sleep I will need some rest anyways."

"Ok." And she closed her eyelids. Ian slept as soon as Amy did. And this time his dream was a warning, a call.

First Lars Laion had appeared. She was a big beautiful pure white Dragon, with light green eyes, gold claws and neck. The light goddess stood there, in frond of her was the sphere that gave life to Riser, a gold drop the gem of light and sun in Vestroia. Then Lars Laion broke the silence and spoke.

"Ian I know about your curse."

"Can you solve it?"

"No my boy and I am sorry. You must tell her how you feel about her because I don't see another way."

"No! Not in this form. But you are the goddess of sun, light, peace and happiness."

"You are happy Ian; you have accepted yourself."

"I know but… I saw a vision. Was it real?"

"Only one can tell you that boy. Now go, meet Claif, maybe he will figure out about the vision. And if it is true… you must save New Vestroia and the Riser."

"I will go see Claif." And with a bow Ian left.

Ian went and saw Claif at his thrown. In frond of him a brown stalactite the stone of Earth, the sphere that gave life to Earthgown. Claif was a big brown Dragon, with metallic orange claws and neck, and dark blue eyes. Then he spoke as soon as he saw him.

"Ian, what a surprise."

"You knew I was coming Claif."

"Indeed! I assume you saw Lars Laion before?"

"I want to learn about my curse."

"I can't do anything about your curse."

"And what about my vision? Was… was it real?"

"I cannot know boy. Go to Exedra he will tell you."

"As you say Claif." And again with a bow he left.

After a little while he was in frond of Exedra. Exedra was a big black Dragon with dark purple claws at his wings and tail, dark purple neck and violet eyes. In frond of Exedra was a sphere with a piece of obsidian flowing like it wasn't any gravity in the sphere. The obsidian gave life and powers to Moonside. Exedra then spoke.

"Ian, what brings you here?"

"Hm let's see. I went to Lars Laion and she sent me to Claif and Claif sent me to you!"

"Ok Ian calm down."

"Calm down?! Are you nuts?! I can't calm down when I am still a Dragon, not that this is a problem, and when I saw that stupid vision!"

"I don't know if it was real Ian."

"Uh! No one knows what it means?"

"I am afraid I don't. Go and see Oberus maybe she knows about your… vision."

"Ok Exedra." And he started another trip.

In a matter of seconds he was standing before Oberus. Oberus was a light green Dragon with white claws and neck, and with ice blue eyes. In frond of her was a sphere with a jade, the gem that gave life to Skyland. Then Oberus made the silence disappeared.

"Ian you came."

"But how did you know?"

"One of my powers boy. You came to me so I can explain to you the vision you saw, correct?"

"Yes. But let me guess, you don't know what it means so I will have to go to see Frosh right."

"See, that brains of yours figured that out."

"Thank you Oberus."

"Go now boy don't waste my time."

"But I…" he cut that sentence and left to see Frosh.

Oh when he finally saw Frosh standing before him he was amazed. Ian looked around and saw that they were standing on top of an ice lake with a waterfall. In frond of Frosh was a diamond, the gem that gave life to Aqua. Frosh stood there, he was a big ocean blue Dragon with metallic silver claws, neck and sea green eyes. Then like the others he spoke first.

"Ian happy to see you came for a visit."

"I am here for my vision Frosh."

"Vision? Who do you think I am?"

"Um… the god of water?"

"Exactly. I am not Pythia!"

"Who is her?"

"From the Greek mythology? …Forget it!"

"Can you solve my vision or not?"

"No."

"And you are saying this that simple?!"

"Go see Apolonir and let me rest boy."

"Ok Frosh." And he left for his last destination.

When he got into the center of the Volcano, called Firestone, he saw Apolonir at his thrown. In frond of him he had a sphere that it had an amber stone with the red color of fire. Ian bowed his head in frond of the god of fire. Apolonir was a big fire red Dragon with metallic gold claws, neck and green eyes. Then his majesty spoke.

"Ian."

"Apolonir."

"I saw you came for something."

"It's about a vision Apolonir."

"Yes, yes I heard."

"So why you need me to tell you again?!"

"Ian calm down."

"I can't! I had that stupid vision and no one knows if it was real or just a dream!"

"Ian…"

"And I must know what to do because I have Amy back at the castle and I am under this curse!"

"Ian…"

"I mean you must do something about it. First I can't stay a Dragon for ever and second I need to see if…"

"Ian!"

"Sorry Apolonir."

"Thank Ifestus. Now that I have you attention I would like to tell you about that vision that you… bumbling."

"I am all ears."

"It was real I am afraid my boy."

"So I have to leave Amy huh?"

"No, that will not be necessary for you. You must let her choose. Come or Stay like a game."

"But I have more questions…" and all faded.

Ian woke up with Amy calling his name and standing by his shoulder. When he opened his eyes hers light like the jade that Oberus had. He couldn't leave her. But she must choose. Stay here or go with him. It was time to tell her what he had seen.

"Amy?"

"Yes Ian?"

"I have to tell you something."

"I am listening."

"In my dream I saw all the six mythical warriors."

"And…"

"They told me about my vision."

"And…"

"It was real Amy. I have to leave and you… You have to choose. Stay here protected from everyone or…"

"Or…"

"Come with me and be under danger all the time. Choose Amy, I will not stop you decision." And she was speechless. What could she choose?

**Me: Yey one more chapter is done! Well I went out for café with my B.F.F yesterday and then we saw 'HUGO, have you? Did you Love, like, hate? Review and tell me. AND SEE THE MOVIE IF YOU HAVEN'T. SAW IT ALREADY! **

**P.S. I don't know how big Ian is at his Dragon form.**


	7. A Trip Is Going To Start

**The Queen And The Dragon**

**Chapter 7: A Trip Is Going To Start.**

**A/N: Well this is the next chapter and my story is far from over if you want to learn how many chapters are in the story they are… 26! Wow, big story. Well I will go continue House M.D. See ya! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! UH!**

Amy sat there awestruck from horror. Ian could leave, leave the castle… leave her. How could he? She could think. But again he had to save her, the world and the whole New Vestroia. Anyways she couldn't be mad at him for long.

"How can you leave me?"

"I don't want to leave but I must save Vestroia."

"I know…"

"So you understand." He said with a sad smile.

"Then I will come with you."

"Are you mad?!"

"But you…"

"I said that you could make your choice, but I wanted you to say no!"

"Ian I…"

"I am not taking you with me!"

"Ian I want to come really. Please take me with you."

"But the warriors said that…"

"They said that I could choose and I did. Who are they anyway? What they look like?"

"Uh! Ok I will let you come but I must tell you about the warriors first."

"Then start!"

"Ok my queen."

"Stop it!"

"Let the story begin. Now we go back, really, really back. At the birth of the warriors."

Thousands years ago Vestroia only had six different places. The first place was at the east of Vestroia and in the middle had a white crystal, with a single gold drop inside of it. Around there were valleys with white and yellow tulips, roses, marguerites and sunflowers. One day, when the sun was at his zenith a glow had come out of that single crystal. Light beams started to break it and at last the crystal turned into pieces. Then another light came, this time from the gold drop. The drop turned into the shape of a newborn dragon. Slowly the change, better transformation, had been completed. A beautiful, yet small, white Dragon came into view. Her claws and neck was yellowish to gold, same with her wings. Then Apollo, the then god of sun, came in frond of her. He gave her the name Lars Laion and he had his reasons. Her name meant something. It meant peace, light, happiness and love between everyone. Her mission was to create a kingdom full of her abilities. She had created the Lighters and the Riser. Like every kind of Dragons, Lars Laion had a special ability. Hers was simple but fascinating. Telekinesis, weird for a Dragon but useful.

The second place was a desert, pretty much like Sahara, at the south of Vestroia. In the middle it had a brownish crystal with a small stalactite inside of it. The crystal was protected because it was in a circle of stones. One day an earthquake bothered the peaceful desert and broke the stones. Soon the crystal started to break too and when it broke glass flew every where. The stalactite had change already and a little brown Dragon with orange claws, horns and neck, also wings, appeared. In no time Artemis was in frond of him. She gave him the name Claif which meant strong, earth, energetic and willing. His mission was to make a kingdom for Dragons who would learn to not step back at the first difficulty. Dragons with strong willing like him. Then the Earthlings, with their kingdom the Earthgown were born. Again Claif had his own special power. Some of us could tell it weird, some of us usual. Bravery, no fear at all.

The third place was at the west of Vestroia and it was the exact opposite from the place that Lars Laion was born. Around was no light, just silence and darkness, dark valleys with purple and black roses. In the middle of the valley stood a purple crystal with a piece of obsidian in it. One day the moon was full, a new moon on its zenith lighted the crystal and silently broke it apart. The obsidian took a form of a black Dragon with purple horns, claws, neck and wings. His expression stayed emotionless until Hades came, the god of the under word and the god of darkness. Hades gave the Dragon a name; his name meant power, dark, strong will and magic. The name for the newborn dragon was Exedra. Like the mission of the others, his was to make a kingdom of dark, but good, magic, and he did just that. With care he created the Darkments and the kingdom of Moonside. Exedra had an amazing power, except that he was the master of the dark magic. His special ability was the change of forms, he could change form from a Dragon to a young boy a Phoenix or anything. With that way he lured every of his enemies instantly in his deadly traps.

The fourth place was up at the sky on a cloud, a puffy white cloud like cotton candy. Under the cloud green valleys showed their beauty with green roses and white, yellow and some orange tulips. All the view was beautiful but again that was Vestroia there was always something misplaced. In the middle of the cloud was a light green crystal, in his center had a jade; the bright gem gave light to the central valley that the cloud was under. A strong wind blew at the sky and the crystal broke into small pieces and the jade turned into a small green Dragon with white claws, neck and wings. Aeolus the god of wind and air appeared. He stood in frond of the little creature. He gave the little Dragon a name. Oberus, that meant clever, air, sharpness and calm spirit. Oberus had a really special power. She could see future and the past of everyone. Then the Airmors and the kingdom of Skyland were her creations.

Then Ian stopped while Amy was just being waked up from a dream. She was pouting when she understood that Ian had paused the story.

"Ian! Continue!"

"Amy the two other warriors are the most powerful of all. They were born first of course."

"So why didn't you told me first about them?"

"Because, as I said, they are the most powerful and their abilities are far stronger than the others."

"No way. I want to listen!"

"Ok, ok my queen" and he began again.

The fifth place was on a lake in the south of Vestroia. Around were piles of ice with weird symbols on them, icy lakes all around the place and something special, one single flower. Yes a flower at the south pole of Vestroia. The flower had, for core, an ice crystal and inside that crystal was a bright sea blue diamond. Then rain started to pure down at the ice. Then the rain turned to snow and at last the snow to a typhoon. Suddenly the ice crystal lifted up and went into the eye of the strong combination of wind and snow. It went on circles and started to brake but that never happened. This time Poseidon appeared in the typhoon and grabbed the crystal. He dived, and sunk, in the cold ocean with the ice in his hands. Out of nowhere he was in frond of an underwater town built of ice. Poseidon let the crystal on a temple and used his sword ***sorry I don't know how to spell the word* **and cut it in half. The diamond started to transform into a Dragon, a blue Dragon with silver claws, horns, neck and wings. The little Dragon struggled to take a breath when Poseidon touched him with his sword. He gave a name to the Dragon. Frosh, it meant ice, calm, wishful and wise. Frosh had created the Wateries and, with a little help from his old friend, the kingdom of Aqua. His special power was a classical one. We could say that this power fitted better at the Darkments but again Frosh is special. Invisibility. Turn into a ghost when no one can see you, no one can touch you, and no one can disturb you.

At last the sixth place of Vestroia was at the center. Below Skyland, west from Riser, east from Moonside, south of Earthgown and north of Aqua. Giant volcanoes were rising from the ground to the sky, lakes of lava all around and in the middle the biggest volcano in the whole Vestroia, Firestone. You could ask were it got its name. And I could tell you that its name took it from the stone that it caries for over five hundred years. At the heart of that volcano was sitting an orange fire crystal with an amber stone in the color of red inside. Then out of sudden the volcano became active and a pile of lava had being shot at the sky, with the crystal inside of it. At that moment Ifestus had appeared and the crystal went into his hands. He flew back to the mountain of Olympus now that the other gods were busy with how the new kingdom of Vestroia, that they had created, could survive with out a chosen one. Ifestus went to the lake of apocalypse and saw something weird that no other god ever saw. He saw six spheres around into a circle and, also, six Dragons, each upon a sphere. Then the crystal started to crack and Ifestus ran to stop it but it was too late. The crystal had already fallen to the ground and the amber stone was out but nothing was happening. Ifestus had thought that maybe, just maybe, inside that crystal was the chosen one but he had made a mistake again. He turned to leave when a sudden roar interrupted him. The god of fire turned and couldn't believe in his own eyes. The stone had disappeared and now a stunning newborn Dragon was flying in frond of him. His look was angry and suspicious but after a few minutes he calmed and from dark, dark green his eyes and his whole form turned normal. Fire red skin with golden horns, wings, neck and claws. Just amazing. Then Ifestus gave him a name that matched his appearance. Apolonir, his name meant flame, spirit, eagerness for battle and thoughtful. Apolonir was the first Dragon who ever was created. He by himself created the kingdom of Pyra and the Firebrawls. His special power, easy. Teleportation.

Amy was gapping, her mouth on an 'o' shape like a goldfish. Ian looked at her before he spoke.

"That was it."

"Wow. Apolonir had a wonderful story. But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why teleportation."

"He has one more special power. He can change element every time he wishes."

"Let's go I am ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Ian you are my protector. Enough nonsense let's leave."

"Hope on." And then she hopped on Ian's back with a wide grin speared across her face. They left the castle in pure silence, they slipped into the shadows. No one had seen them, or that was what they wanted and thought. But to be honest someone had seen them and above all, nothing will stop him until he gets the queen and this kingdom for himself.

**Me: Wow! Biggest chapter ever! Well I know it's far, really far from over but I have thought of another story. I will tell you another time. Love, like hate? Review people pretty please? Oh and tell me if you want Chris at the disclaimers. Bye!**


	8. Attack From Above

**The Queen And The Dragon**

**Chapter 8: Attack From Above.**

**A/N: Hello my dearest friends! Ok I am not for formal language. What's up? Well thank you all for your kind reviews. You must know that your reviews are the ones that make me want to continue this story. Well this is the 8th chapter. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't *yawns* own The 39 Clues or anything else. *yawns* except from the plot.**

Phaedra was sitting at her house on an abandoned hill close to the portal to Vestroia. She was sitting in a room so dark that if anyone of us was in we could not see our noses. It had black walls, one window that was always closed and covered with red velvet curtains, a small desk made out of dark oak wood with a chair from the same wood. But on the desk was something unusual for my tastes. Something that every witch could have. A dark purple crystal ball that gave the little damp light that the room had. The witch walked in the room and looked around while she closed the door behind her. Her black pointy bottom of her cloak swishing behind her as she walked. Then she heard a voice.

"You know that Ian will be free right?"

"How did you get in here?"

"Answer my question first."

"I am not your toy little girl!"

"I guess you are for now. So tell me doll."

"Ha-ha! The boy will never be free."

"Amy has a strong bond with him."

"She must love him Draken!"

"Hm, this will happen soon."

"Answer my question now!" but Phaedra got no answer.

"Curse this kid!" and she looked at her sphere. She smiled evilly and left for an unknown course.

Ian and Amy flew all the way till the Valley of Death. The Valley was a dangerous place for the humans so he just flew past it. The Valley of Death was a dark valley. Instead of houses there were some little, old, wooden huts. But outside each door had two piles, with skeletons on them. Creepy I know. Ian was tired he had to admit at least that but he could do this, for him, for Amy and for the whole New Vestroia.

"Ian, are you feeling well?"

"Hm? Oh yeah just a little tired that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Amy, don't worry."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I was at your place." Someone had whispered behind the trees.

"Who said that?" Ian asked.

Out of nowhere a dark purple ball, with dark thunders inside of it, tried to hit Ian but he dodged. After the first another one came but this time Ian wasn't so lucky. The ball hit him at his right wing. He was falling down to the ground with Amy at his back, too quickly for his tastes. But then a light red glow came around them and helped them to land with safety to the ground.

"You must be more careful the other time. If I wasn't there you two could be killed."

"Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize my voice Ian?" then she appeared.

A beautiful girl about twenty years old was standing before their eyes. She had light olive tone skin, her eyes golden at the sunlight that passed from the leaves of the trees around them, more like cat's eyes that human's. She walked closer. They saw her hair, pure fire red color that was strait to her waist. She was wearing a dress with pointy bottom, heart shape upper part and the sleeves clutched below her shoulders. She wore a cloak upon it and boots. All pure red. Then Amy recognized her old friend, she had changed a lot since the last time they met.

"Draken?" and she just disappeared like smoke. Ian and Amy were curious was that girl their friend Draken?

Phaedra was angry, very, very angry. Not to the boy. Not to the queen. She was angry at herself that she didn't thought that Draken could save her two targets! She was now sitting at her special room when a voice made her stand up.

"Well, well. Who failed today?" and a black raven flew inside the room from the window that was close at first.

"What do you want Sprit?"

"Follow the boy."

"Ian? I am doing this already!"

"I mean the Toliver boy!"

"But he is at the kingdom of Clawer."

"He is leaving in one week you must catch him on time."

"And then what?"

"Show him, but only him, the way to New Vestroia. Then do your tricks."

"Can I trust you Sprit?"

"Of course I am not your news teller for no reason."

"Very well then. Now go! I will go and find Toliver." And the raven flew out of the window once again.

She had to find Evan Toliver. It couldn't be easy. Toliver was the strongest soldier of Clawer; the queen had really big trust to him before she met Ian. Evan wasn't stupid he would ask something that he wanted to tell her the information she needed. Phaedra always had a trick in her sleeves. Since she was a little kid she had learnt about magic. First she had learnt about good magic and then became the witch of her kingdom. But one day all this changed. Phaedra wanted more and more power every day. She met one wizard that he taught her the dark side of magic. Phaedra was amazed from the power that the wizard had and she believed that she would have that power soon. She was right. In a short amount of time Phaedra had learnt every spell from the Dark Book. Soon she showed her powers to the kingdom and destroyed it. Someday her teacher died and she had to watch Sprit for him. A black raven, with red blood eyes and so evil that you were frozen from fear. With that thought she left.

Draken was at the Forest of Imagination, not close but neither far from the place that Ian and Amy had landed. She knew that they would take this path to the Dragon Canyon. Ian couldn't fly but Draken couldn't do something for that, his right wing was damaged and when I say damaged I mean totally broken. Draken flew with the help of her magic powers. Her destination, Clawer, her mission, stop Phaedra. But she was running out of time. She just couldn't make it.

"Who we have here hm?" and a fire ball came. She dodged two of them and then she spoke.

"Who are you?"

"Hello dear." And a dragon came beside her.

"Erik! You scared me to death!"

"You will never make it to Clawer before Phaedra with that rhythm. You go too slowly. Hop on I will take you."

"Thanks Erik!"

"Well I am your protector it's my job. You never asked me if I wanted to do it."

"So you don't want to be my protector?!"

"Wow Draken calm down, I was kidding!" And they left for Clawer. Hopping to be there before Phaedra.

Draken had been to Pyra since her birth. Her mother was a witch that protected the Firebrawls. Her father was a Dragon Bender; he was using to ride newborn Dragons so he could teach them how to fly. Draken used to see her father all the time but one day the whole Pyra collapsed along with her parents. At the age of ten she swore that she would avenge her parents at any cost! She had learnt from her mother a few spells and she had kept her mother's books in case of something emergency. Then she met Amy. When she was practicing with Erik a magic spell he ran away and then Amy took care of him. But now she had grown stronger, wiser, sneakier and more powerful than ever. The girl in a burnt picture was just a memory from the past. Now Draken kept a hole in her mind and heart for new memories from the future. But she had to focus they were close to Clawer.

Amy was at Ian's side wrapping his wing with the bandages she was carrying. Ian's wing was broken and he couldn't fly, it was worse than the poison Evan gave him. The queen felt pity for him and a tear escaped Ian's eye when Amy finished.

"Thank you Amy."

"My pleasure! Now where are we going?"

"Um, I would say to the Forest of Imagination. You could set a camp there and then continue the morning."

"You should use some rest."

"Nuh, I am fine. I can't fly that's all, it doesn't mean that I will die if I don't rest."

"Ian!"

"Kidding!"

"Do you know I had a friend that told me about Dragons, I have to see her for four years."

"What's her name?"

"Draken. I met her while I rescued her Dragon."

"Erik?"

"How do you know his name?"

"Draken taught me all that I know." And they started their trip again. But someone else's trip was about to end.

Phaedra had gone to Clawer late the night. She found Evan easily; he was at the back gardens of the castle.

"You my nave boy. She is not coming back."

"You are Phaedra right?"

"Correct Evan."

"What do you want?"

"A deal."

**Me: I am so sorry that I hadn't updated earlier! I could updated two days but my computer teacher was absent. Well this weekend I will update and post chapter 9, maybe. Just maybe! I will go to Crete tomorrow for first time because we have a wedding uh! I wanted to go to Spinalonga uh well there is always Summer. Love, like, hate? Well I should stop writing hate, no unkind review by now. Review, bye! **


	9. We Are Lost

**The Queen And The Dragon**

**Chapter 9: We Are Lost.**

**A/N: Hello! I am so, so, so sorry that I am late again! I am ashamed! Anyways thank you all but I want a favor. Chris is getting on my nerves that he wants to be at the disclaimers, what do you think? ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything now let me hear my beloved Big Time Rush so I can prove that I am a Rusher to Chris, then let him listen to Justin Bieber.**

Draken was late, too late. Phaedra had already spoke to Evan. She had failed. Right then she thought about her parents. Draken had always a photograph on top of her fireplace. It was a small picture in a silver frame. Three people were in the photo, a young girl at the age of eight in the middle with red hair and a smile speared on her face, on the right a man with amber eyes and dark brown hair again with a smile and on the left a woman with red fire hair and chocolate eyes her face also with a smile.

The child was dressed in a fine red silk dress with black roses and upon it a black cloak and black flats. The man was dressed in a white dress shirt, with black trousers, white shoes and black cloak with black velvet gloves. The woman was dressed in a floor length dress in the color of blood red, with white stars on it, white boots and white cloak, she also wore a pendant with a red small sphere and white sparkles.

That photo had burnt to the fire that Phaedra had cause at first at New Vestroia. Yes the child was Draken, her father was on the right, his name was Arson, and her mother on the left, her name was Ruby. But her mother wasn't willing to accept that she lost unless she had proved that she failed. So Draken walked down from the roof and landed in front of the soldier and looked at him.

Evan was confused. Why this witch, Phaedra, wanted a deal with him? What was that deal? What information could she need? Could he trust her? Those questions ran inside Evan's head before the young witch stepped on the ground and spoke.

"Don't believe her. She just loathes the Dragon nothing more than that."

"And who are you?"

"She is just a little girl that interrupts every adult talk." Phaedra said with anger in her eyes.

"My name is Draken. I am a Fire witch."

"A Fire witch? What is that?"

"I know all about the fire element and how to control it."

"Leave us alone Draken."

"Why so you can fool him?"

"What do you mean fool me?"

"Do not trust her that is what she means." A voice from the sky said. Then Erik was beside Draken.

"How can you talk?! You are a Dragon!"

"So? You think that Dragons have no traditions?" Draken spoke protectively to the soldier.

"You are protecting him?!"

"Actually the opposite."

"That was it. You don't want me to trust her that she a bad witch and you want me to trust you that you have a Dragon? I have made my choice. Tell me the deal Phaedra."

"You made the wrong decision boy. Goodbye Evan." And Draken left with out a word to Phaedra just with a sad smile formed on her face as long as she traveled on Erik's back.

"It was his option." Erik said softly.

"I know. Let's go and see Ian and Amy."

"Why?"

"So they can amuse me in every way possible!"

"You are unbelievable Draken!"

"I am also crazy but I don't say it out loud! Start!"

"Uh, ok hold on." And they were up to the sky.

Ian was still hurting from the attack, Amy had wrapped his wing but it hurt in every move. The previous night they had set a camp at a valley in the Forest of Imagination, well Amy had set the camp because Ian couldn't move from the pain. That morning our two friends woke up and collected their stuff. They continued their trip and tried to find the Dragon Canyon but without luck. They were lost! Amy and Ian had stopped at a valley half day away from their previous camp.

"Ian I am tired!" Amy said.

"I can't do anything about that Amy but let's sleep here for the night."

Then the same girl as before appeared but this time with a Dragon at her side. The girl laughed along with her Dragon at the two travelers.

"You two are hilarious! Hahaha!" after a while she calmed down from her hysterical laughs and her Dragon spoke before she was about to start talking again.

"Sorry about Draken. She can be a little off now and then. We are here to help you."

"Erik! I am not a little off! Ok I am, a lot off but… uh never mind!"

"Draken?" Amy and Ian asked at the same time.

"Oh yes my friends listen I will help you find Vestroia but on one condition."

"What condition?" Amy asked.

"You, both of you, must listen to me about the witches and the wizards that taught Ian."

"Why I must learn more about them?"

"Because we will meet them again." Erik whispered.

"Are you sure Erik?"

"Yes I am Ian. You will be in a big trouble if you don't hear Draken. She knows them better that you and I."

"Uh ok then I suppose I have to hear you Draken. Go on I am all ears."

"Then start Draken we are willing to listen." Amy said.

"Farewell then." And she started her story about the witches and wizards; it was a strange yet magical story.

She started with the story of the first wizard that Ian had seen, Frost. Frost lived, from his birth, at Aqua. He had a Dragon, a Waterie named Rina. He was a young wizard, much like Draken's age, with ice blue eyes and dirty blond hair. Now he had been living at the kingdom of Plaza, a kingdom not so far from Dragonia. Rina, Frost's protector, was a gorgeous female Dragon. She had light blue skin, silver wings, claws, neck and black eyes. Frost had lost his parents at that fire too. His father was a Water wizard named Zeus and his mother was a Dragon bender like Draken's father named Rea. When he was at the age of eleven he lost his parents but Frost kept his father's books and now he was the best expert at the Wateries and the best Water wizard in the whole Plaza

Then Draken kept going with the second witch that Ian visited, Lumia. Lumia was a childhood friend for Draken. She was born at Riser and learnt to protect the Lighters. Lumia had a protector, a Lighter Dragon, named Rail. The young witch had blue eyes, brown hair and she was at the same age as Draken. Rail, Lumia's protector, was a stubborn but wise male Dragon. He had white skin, gold horns, neck, claws, wings and chocolate brown eyes. Her parents died from that fire like Frost's. Her mother, named Sapphire, was a Light Witch and her father, named Apollo, a Dragon bender. Her parents died when she was just ten, since then she had moved to Sunrise kingdom and be the best Light witch and Lighter specialist that the world have ever known.

Then it was Rockmor's turn, he was two years older that Draken and he was born at Earthgown. His mother, Joel, died when he was only eight years old. His father an Earth wizard named Ralf had taught him everything he knew. But at the fire of Vestroia his father died along with the others, Rockmor at the age of twelve he went away to Rolling Hill. The wizard had brown hair and sea green eyes. His protector, Charm, was a female Dragon with brown skin, orange wings, neck, claws and eyes. Rockmor was the most powerful Earth wizard.

The next story was about Darkmery. She was born at the kingdom of Moonside. Her mother, Kitana, was a Dark witch, not a bad witch but she could use perfect the element of Darkness. Her father, Solon, had died when Darkmery was five years old. Draken and Darkmery were great friends and usually help each other, except from once at the big fire that Kitana died. They little witch had gotten her mothers books and learnt every spell. Darkmery was at the same age as Draken, with black hair and ice blue eyes. Her protector, a male Dragon named Obion, had black skin with silver claws, wings, neck, horns and violet purple eyes. The pair was the most powerful Dark magicians in the whole Nightday, the place they had moved.

Then Draken began the story of Morface, the most handsome wizard that Draken ever knew. That wizard was the best friend of Draken, they played together, learnt spells together, they where together even at the fire. Jane, the mother of the young wizard, was a Dragon bender, the best of the whole Skyland. Crone, his father, was the best Air wizard at the whole kingdom. Morface and Draken left together from Vestroia. The wizard was one year older that Draken with honey blond hair and sea blue eyes. His Dragon was a female one named Icy, with light blue skin, silver claws, wings, neck and black eyes. Morface then moved to Cloudy and, with a little encouragement from Draken, he became the most powerful Air wizard of all.

Ian and Amy were speechless, not even Ian knew so many about his teachers.

"So? Say something!" Draken shouted.

"It was…" Ian started.

"Unbelievable!" Amy completed.

"Ok so now that you know all about the wizards and witches…"

"Especially the love of your life Draken."

"Don't start now Erik. Show to me where are we exactly so we can go to Dragon Canyon."

"Um Draken?"

"Yes Amy?"

"Um… we…"

"Yes?"

"We don't know where we are."

"What do you mean?"

"Amy means that we are lost Draken?"

"Lost?! And you are telling me now?! Just follow my lead and you will be fine." And they started again.

**Me: Wow! Big chapter. Again I am so sorry that I haven't updated earlier but I had tons of things in my mind! Well I went and saw 'Asterix In Brittan' hilarious! Well I am a little bit of sick so I will take one more week to update. If I am better I will update earlier I promise. Love, like, hate? *cough, cough* Let me know by a review. I am going to put thermometer bye!**


	10. Good Witch, Bad Witch

**The Queen And The Dragon**

**Chapter 10: Good Witch, Bad Witch.**

**A/N: Well I got better, but I still have sore throat and some nose blowing. This chapter is dedicated to our two favorite witches, Draken and Phaedra. Well my favorite witch is Draken by the way. Who is your favorite witch or wizard? Well Evan will have a great fate mwahahaha… um sorry. Enjoy the 10th chapter! The title seems comical but this chapter is not, ok it might be a little bit funny.**

**Disclaimer: I… do not… own… The 39 Clues… I am bored now…**

Our friends had reached an abandoned house close to a big canyon. Draken unlocked the door of the house and let Ian and Erik in first, then Amy with Draken walked in. They were in an enormous living room. The walls were painted with red and white paint in stripes. On the right part were a black sofa with an angle, a black armchair and another black sofa, that Draken called the love seat because only two people could sit there. On the left part of the room were some cupboards with elegant glasses for wine and champagne, at each corner of the room were candles that shown upon the white curtains on the windows. On the left of the room was the dinning room, with a glass table in the middle and black silk chairs around it. The right part was full with paintings and photos, it had a black and white carpet and a fireplace. Upon the fire place was a silver frame with a photograph inside, a burnt one. Our friends jut tore their eyes off the photo and focused them on the stunning crystal chandeliers that were upon each part of the room. But something moved their curiosity, the stairs with the red velvet carpet on them that led to the upper floor of the house.

Draken understood from their gaze that they wanted to see more of this amazing house. She hopped in front of them and spoke.

"Wow look at your faces. Your eyes are almost out and close your mouths you will catch flies." They all laughed. But Amy wondered her gaze upon the staircase again. Draken got the point then.

"I can show you around but then you must go to sleep, it's almost midnight. Tomorrow we will continue our trip. Deal?" they all nodded and Draken led them upstairs hoping that their guests will find her house comfortable.

They walked upstairs with their footsteps barely hearable. Once they were upstairs they saw the kitchen. Black pebbles on the floor and white pebbles on the wall, again a crystal, smaller, chandelier, red cupboards and white stove. In frond of them was a corridor that Draken showed them after the kitchen.

The first room they entered was a library, Amy's eyes shone at the sight and Ian felt his heart soar just a bit. The library was really big it had books from romance to drama, from fairytales too horror and terror and from fantasy to science fiction. It also had a separate room for studding decorated with drawings like Caravaggio's Medusa, Picasso's Guernica, Da Vinci's Mona Liza and Michelangelo's Aphrodite. The whole room had white walls and red carpet.

The second room, and the last that Draken could show them, was a strange one. They went inside from a hidden door, which was a floor length mirror. When they went inside the room was lightened from little red candles and a red sphere upon a circle table. The room had black walls and red carpet, a desk and a chair from white wood, an angle white sofa with fur at the back, fake of course, and big floor length windows with golden velvet curtains that made them invisible for the out world. Draken made them follow her out of the room to the next level of the house, the 3rd one. Our friends followed Draken and Erik up to the 3rd floor with tired steps.

At last Draken showed them to their rooms. Well she showed Amy her room cause Ian and Erik had gone to a special part of the house. Amy was stunned with her room. The walls were pure white but upon them were drawn black roses. It had a floor length glass door, behind two red velvet curtains, that led to a balcony with view of the canyon. On the floor was a red round carpet and the room had about twenty bookcases, filled with books from one side to the other in alphabetical order, a queen-sized bed made out of dark oak wood, covered in white silk sheets.

Amy turned and looked at her old friend, Draken. She had changed in those years. Amy remembered a shy young girl with reddish hair, dark amber eyes, and white milk skin and with a dreadful dislike for dresses. Now the same girl was standing before the queen. With her then reddish hair now pure fire red, with her then dark amber eyes now, incredibly, light amber, with her white skin now a light olive tone one and with her dislike for dresses disappeared because she was dressed with a floor length red dress with white roses upon it.

"Amy? Are you ok?"

"Uh, what did you say?"

"Are you ok? You seem a little zoned out."

"I am fine. It's just you… you have changed."

"Hey! I have changed my looks; well they changed with out my permission! But I am still your crazy witchy friend that you know and knew."

"You are right Draken."

"Well Erik and Ian are already asleep. You should take some rest, goodnight Amy."

"Goodnight Draken." And Draken closed the door behind her. Amy went under the warmth of her covers. She felt like she was home, she felt a friendly aura around her, she felt her eyelids close, she felt safe. But what she didn't felt was Phaedra eyes from the window and Evan's shadow in the busses. The soldier stayed hidden. The witch started her plan, her attack, her trap.

In a matter of time Phaedra had made it to Draken's house with Evan. Now she just said a spell and the whole house was in fire. Sprit came to her shoulder and laughed evilly along with his master witch. Evan just watched in sock and amazement from the power of the witch.

Inside the house was all full with smoke. Erik ran upstairs to Draken's bedroom. Her bedchamber was full of fire. Her fire red and silk black walls were coming down, her furry white carpet, her bed with her black and red sheets all in fire and smoke. Erik started to scream frantically her name out loud. He stopped only when he heard her voice and saw Draken rummaging through some drawers.

"Draken what are you doing?!"

"I must find something, something important!"

"What?"

"This!" Draken said, and she showed Erik a red pendant.

"Let's get out of here! Hop on!" and they left the room through the window, crashing the glass that was thrown every where at the backyard.

Ian was at first immobile but then he thought of Amy; just one thought of her jade green eyes woke him out of his daydream. He flew as fast as he could with a broken wing, which was fast enough to be at Amy's door in no time at all. He went in and called for Amy but got no answer. Ian tried again and then he saw her rummaging through some bookshelves.

"Amy what are you doing?!"

"Ian I must find something now!"

"What?"

"A book."

"Amy, enough of this nonsense, let's leave!"

"It's a book about Dragons Ian. My… my cousin had given it to me."

"Did you found it?"

"Yes! Come on now!"

"Hop on!" and they were out. They flew to the roof, there they met Erik but Draken was nowhere to be seen.

Then it hit them. They looked up to the sky and saw two stars. One with the color dark purple and violet tail, but its tail was short. The other one was a fire red star with fire orange tail, but, instead of a short one like the dark star had, it had a beautiful long tail. They were like fireworks that were crushing to each other, like they couldn't explode. No they weren't true stars but two powerful witches that fought each other for one title, the superior witch.

Phaedra was trying to win her enemy but she wasn't strong enough. She had tried every spell possible. She had thrown black thunders, balls made of pure energy but nothing, she had gone into her head nothing she was stronger that her. Draken had won the battle; her attacks were just too powerful for Phaedra. The two stars stood opposite from one other and looked into each other's eyes. Light amber ones met deep dark purple ones, two opposites but not exactly opposites. Phaedra flew towards the forest shouting something that all the crew heard.

"You might have won the battle Draken. But remember that, the war is not over and when it will be over I will be the winner of the war." And she was gone.

Ian, Amy and Erik were standing there with their mouths and eyes wide open, while they saw Draken coming down from the sky. Her face was black from the smoke; the bottom line of her dress till her knees was scratched off and her knees had brushes on them. Amy rushed at her side letting Draken sit down. The fire was over, the battle was over but not the war. Erik looked at Draken's eyes and two pairs of amber eyes, one light and one a little darker met each other. Then Draken met Amy's and Ian's eyes, her eyes were full of pain, sorrow, sadness, a bit of happiness that the battle was over but also betrayal. Amy then dared to ask.

"Did you betray someone?"

"No, someone betrayed me Amy."

"The place is ruined let's go." Ian said.

"Where Ian?"

"To New Vestroia Draken."

"Ok let's go." And with Amy's help she stood up and climbed to Erik's back. Amy climbed to Ian's and their trip had begun again along with their problems. But this was just the beginning. Then Draken looked up to the sky and whispered even so silently that only she could hear what she said.

"What have happened to you my old friend?" and then she looked in front of her, to the Dragon Canyon.

**Me: O.M.G almost passed my record! Just three hundred words and then I will have written the biggest chapter! I will try but I am thinking of making the chapters shorter so you couldn't make yourselves tired. What you think? It will be just one problem, when I write long chapters I have more inspiration and I write and update faster. But when I write short chapters I am going really slow and updating really slow. Anyways, did you love, like or hate? Review and let me know! Well I have many viewers but not reviewers. Uh well it doesn't matter I love writing this story. Well buy and wait for the next chapter really soon!**


	11. With Wizardly Help

**The Queen And The Dragon**

**Chapter 11: With Wizardly Help.**

**A/N: First… I am SO SO SO SO (plus million of times) SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE EARLIER! I went to see SKYFALL then Breaking Dawn Part 2 and at my school we had tons of exams and tests! So this is chapter 11 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot nothing more.**

Phaedra had gone back to the Forest of Imagination, searching for Sprit. It wasn't that hard for her to find the raven; she knew the forest like the palm of her hand. She saw Evan and Sprit sitting in a valley opposite of the Dragon Canyon; their eyes had focused at something up to the sky. Phaedra looked up and saw Ian and the others flying towards the portal of Vestroia. She saw Draken looking to the horizon and mouthing something. The witch then started a spell.

"Those who fly up to the sky tragic fate must find them. Before they get to their destination thunders must hit them." Right then she looked at Sprit and the raven flew away. She had to know if they could get out alive.

"Phaedra what are you talking about?"

"Nothing Toliver just a spell."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't mess with me boy."

"But…"

"Enough! If you say one more word I will throw you down the Canyon!" and the soldier grew silent. Phaedra looked up again and saw no one. That was good her spell and plan could work. Out of nowhere, for only a split second, a wave of cold air passed in front of her.

"Hm weird. Could that be… no impossible, I destroyed him years ago it isn't possible that he survived" and she left with Evan following behind.

Draken was really tired from the battle and had fallen unconscious. When she woke up they all were close to the portal of Vestroia. Suddenly a black raven flew upon their heads and after that a thunder hit Erik and Ian at their right wings. They were falling and falling but then they hit the ground with a loud thump. Draken could feel someone's shadow emerging from the woods but she thought that it was only her fantasy. But then they heard a voice, barely above a whisper.

"Hahaha, seriously Draken? I thought you would have learnt by now to avoid a thunder when it's coming right in your face" then he revealed himself and Draken's mouth fell into a completely perfect 'O'.

A boy at her age, maybe one year older, was standing barely fifteen feet away. His honey blond hair was a mess and some of them were in his eyes. His orbs had a sea blue tone. Then our friends looked at him from head to toe. He was wearing a green cape with silver air shapes, silver silk boots and a wizard robe with, again, green color and silver shapes.

"I thought that your skills would have been better after all that practice Erik!" a female Dragon said. She had light blue skin and black eyes.

"Hellooo! Draken are you there or should I come an other time? Hm?"

"Uh… oh… what?"

"Uh! Excuse Draken, Icy. She is a bit off nowadays."

"ERIK!"

"Haha! Nice to know that you haven't lost your melodic voice my Draken." Said the wizard and then hugged her.

"Nice to see you too Morface." Draken said while blushing like a red tomato.

"It's been too long my… friend."

"Yeah… my… friend." then sadness filled Draken's eyes. Then she wondered… "Where are Amy and Ian?"

"UP HERE!" Ian and Amy shouted from a tree. They were tangled in the branches.

"Don't worry. I will get you down." and a single wind blew and all of them were floating through the air.

"Amy, Ian, this is Morface and this is Icy his Dragon."

"Yep! And as you can see I am an air wizard and Icy an Airmor."

"Oh we can see that!" Amy said.

"And how can you see that please?" Icy asked.

"You fly amazing Icy that's how."

"Oh! Thanks!"

"So Draken?"

"Yes Morface?"

"How we go to New Vestroia?"

"You mean that you don't know?!"

"Nop. Well I know only one way…"

"And that way is?"

"We will need my spell book," Ice handed him the spell book. "Draken's pendant," Draken handed him her pendant. "And a Lotus."

"And where the six warriors we will find a Lotus?!" Draken asked/shouted.

"I got one right here. Well its Aloe, will it do?" Amy said calmly.

"Perfect!" Morface exclaimed. "Now let's fly like the wind! To New Vestroia." and with one poof they were gone.

At the exact same time an other witch was cursing under her breath sitting under a tree, with Sprit on her head and Evan Toliver moving up and down all the time.

"How did they escape hm?"

"I don't know Toliver I am not a medium!"

"You are a witch. You can curse the others, move stuff with your thoughts but you can't follow them and catch them properly?!"

"ENOUGH! I can't take this anymore! We are going to follow them, happy now?" but the soldier was in his own little world again. Oh how little he knew.

"And how are you planning to do that? Hm, my mistress?" the raven asked.

"I will give the soldier one chance."

"What do you mean by 'one chance'?"

"I will take him with me so I can use him to get to Amy and Ian. To New Vestroia they will see me instantly."

"And then?"

"Let's just say that, when I find them, he will let the Dragons have a quick bite out of their appetite." and a dark evil laugh echoed throughout the forest.

Our crew of two Dragons, one witch, one queen and one wizard was on its way to New Vestroia. But everyone went to the ground for the night. Every one had slept, but one shadow was sitting in frond of the fire.

"Couldn't sleep?" Morface asked.

"Aha. I-I-I…"

"Draken you are shuttering! I thought that you had got over it."

"I did!"

"Well I don't mind is cute anyways." and he sat next to her with a smile upon his face. But then that smile turned into a frown. "Draken?"

"Of course! What is the trouble?"

"We are the trouble."

"We? What do you mean by that?"

"Draken do you see me only as your best friend or something, even slightly, more than that? Because I…"

"Yes?"

"I feel something more than that Draken. A lot more."

"Like what?"

"I love you Draken."

"Morface… I- I love you too." and then they kissed.

Behind a bush a voice giggled.

"They look cute together don't you think Ian?"

"Yes Amy they do."

And then everything and everyone went silent. For now.

**Me: Ok, you must all be pretty mad at me, 1****st**** because I didn't update soon and 2****nd**** that this is short chapter. But hey I got 19 and 1/11 on my report card! That doesn't count hm? Well how about that I was busy reading SHATTERPROOF and THE DEAD OF THE NIGHT? Helloooooo, wake up people I am from Greece and they sent them to me from Canada. I HAVE BEEN WAITING ONE AND A HALF MONTH! Anyways… love, like, hate? Let me know and also tell me if you want me to post a new story named 'The Six Elements" or an other one called "Double Assassination" (based on Assassin's Creed II) so I will start writing them. BYE!**


End file.
